Crisântemo, A Flor da Morte
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Ele é um assassino que manda uma flor para suas vítimas uma noite antes de matálas. Ela é a próxima vítima. .::GaaSaku::.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... E eu já puis meu plano em prática!! uahauhauhauh

Crisântemo, A Flor da Morte

**"****Se você quer viver, deixe viver**

**Se você quer ir, deixe ir**

**Não tenha**** medo de sonhar - de dormir, dormir para****s****empre****"**

Já era tarde aquela noite quando a campainha tocou na casa de Sakura. Ela olhou pela janela para ver se era alguém conhecido, mas o que viu foi apenas a pequena varanda vazia, o jardim também vazio e o portão da frente aberto e quando ela saiu para fechar o portão acabou olhando para baixo e viu uma flor branca no tapete da entrada, suas pétalas eram finas e em grande quantidade. Sakura reconheceu a flor, era um crisântemo, a flor da morte. Aquilo podia ter muitos significados, mas achou melhor colocar a flor em um vaso com água antes que ela murchasse.

------

- Parabéns, Sakura! - disse Ino, melhor amiga de Sakura e colega do hospital.

A cirurgia havia sido bem sucedida, afinal. Mesmo Sakura estando distraída naquele dia. Havia tido um sonho naquela noite.

_Um homem ruivo. Seu rosto não era visível. Porém sua voz era ouvida._

_-__Sakura__, L__inda __Sakura__tu vais morrer por minhas mãos._

_Dor. Muita dor. Algo quente escorrendo pela ferida em sua garganta. A vida indo embora. A morte se aproximando. Os olhos verdes do homem ruivo. O crisântemo na mão dele. A flor caindo sobre seu peito. E finalmente a morte_

E, então, os despertar abrupto em seu quarto.

------

Todos seus colegas estavam reunidos naquela mesa no restaurante. Todos estavam felizes. Felicidade. Esse sentimento a abandonou quando recebeu aquela flor na porta de sua casa.

O sonho não saia da sua cabeça. O que era aquilo? O que era aquele pressentimento? Será que aconteceria o mesmo que aconteceu no sonho?

Negação. Não! Não podia ser! Ela não iria morrer!

Raiva. Provavelmente aquela maldita flor era somente uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, isso sim!

Barganha. O que será que o homem ruivo queria? Ela daria o que ele quisesse em troca de sua vida. Ela salvava pessoas. O hospital precisava dela. O que ela poderia dá-lo para que não a matasse?

Depressão. Droga! Ela morreria! Não podia ser. E sua família? E seus amigos? Eles provavelmente ficariam arrasados. E ela nunca mais os veria. As lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos, ameaçando cair.

Aceitação. Sim. Ela iria morrer. Não havia jeito de escapar disso.

Os cinco estágios da morte. Ela passara por todos eles agora. Mas será que realmente aceitara?

------

Crisântemo. Símbolo do Japão. Antigamente o trono do Imperador era todo adornado de crisântemos, trono esse que até hoje é chamado de Trono do Crisântemo. O Selo Imperial é um Crisântemo. A bandeira japonesa possui uma esfera vermelha, um miolo de crisântemo despojado de pétalas. O coração da flor.

Crisântemo, a flor da morte. Teria alguma ligação com o sonho? Mas não é só esse o significado do crisântemo. No México, dar essa flor a alguém significa que você ama essa pessoa. Alguns até consideram a flor um símbolo de saúde. Tanto que quando a pessoa quer ser saudável é só colocar uma pétala de crisântemo no fundo da taça de vinho e tomar esse vinho.

------

A tarde daquele dia foi passada por Sakura de um modo aparentemente calmo. Nenhuma lágrima foi derramada. Nenhum grito foi ouvido. Mas por dentro, a garota sentia que estava uma espécie de bagunça. O sonho, a flor e os seus significados. Tudo passou pela sua mente de modo ininterrupto.

Confusa?

Sim.

Ela tinha aceitado a morte? Passou no último estágio da morte?

Não.

------

E assim a noite chegou. Sem desespero. Com tristeza.

Sakura esperou até que chegasse a hora em que na noite anterior ela havia recebido a flor, que ainda estava em uma vaso bem na sua frente.

Era tarde.

A campainha tocou. No mesmo horário da noite anterior.

E Sakura abriu a porta.

O homem ruivo do seu sonho estava lá. E, Deus! Como ele era lindo! Ela notou uma tatuagem na testa. O kanji que representava o amor. Irônico, não? Olhos frios e o amor estampado na testa.

- Linda Sakura, posso entrar?

Sakura nada disse, apenas se moveu para o lado, permitindo a entrada do homem que tiraria sua vida.

Depois de ela trancar a porta, os dois se sentaram no sofá.

Ele se aproximou de seu rosto e a beijou. E ela não impediu. O beijo foi longo. Ausente de amor e carinho. Ausente de qualquer sentimento.

Quando os dois precisaram de ar para respirar eles se afastaram e ela perguntou:

- Vai doer?

- Prometo que vai ser o menos doloroso possível, Linda Sakura.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu apenas sei.

E dizendo isso ele se levantou e tirou o crisântemo do vaso.

- Crisântemo, a flor da...

- ... morte. Eu sei. - completou ela rapidamente. - Porque me chama de Linda Sakura?

Ele sorriu. Novamente sem sentimento algum.

- Eu te chamava assim no seu sonho, não é mesmo? Além disso, você é linda, Sakura.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Como sabe do sonho?

- Eu apenas sei. - disse ele novamente.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou Gaara.

Assim que Gaara terminou de se apresentar Sakura viu os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos. Ele apenas sorriu sem emoção novamente ao ver a expressão assustada dela, mostrando os grandes dentes brancos e pontiagudos, que foram cravados no pescoço dela e ele sugou o sangue dela.

- Sakura, Linda Sakura, tu vais morrer por minhas mãos.

Os olhos dele agora estavam novamente verdes. O sangue escorria para fora do corpo de Sakura pela ferida mortal em sua jugular. Ele deixou a flor cair sobre o peito dela e no instante seguinte os olhos dela perderam o brilho. O peito não subia, nem descia mais, indicando a parada de sua respiração.

Sakura estava morta.

O vampiro debruçou-se sobre o corpo sem vida e depositou um beijo nos lábios doces de Sakura.

- Adeus, Linda Sakura. Nos vemos um dia.

* * *

Nami: Oiiii, minna!!!! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de vampiroooos!!! hehe Essa idéia surgiu bem de repente, sabe? Aí eu achei melhor vir pro pc escrever a fic, mesmo sendo quase uma da manhã (Agora é quase duas)... uahuahuahuah Mas é melhor do que depois eu esquecer!! auhauhauh

Sasuke: Humpf... Memória curta, sabem? ¬¬

Nami: Novidadeeeeee!!! O Sasuke não tá mais emooooo!!! uahauhauha Graças a terapiaaaa!! O.o

Bom minna... Deixem reviews pra Nami, ok??? Eu adooooooro reviewsssss!! n.n

Sasuke: Deixem reviews! Ja ne...

Nami: Ja ne!!!!!!


End file.
